


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a song, Crack, Crowley is so done, Dean Misses Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean in Denial, Funny and cute, M/M, Or If You're On The Moon Just Casually Looking Down, Pining, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, Sam/Crowley If You Squint, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Everything You Didn't Know You Needed, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~Crowley grumbled about setting Juliet on the lot of them before sighing and saying exasperatedly, “Alright! I’m in. Operation ‘Give Dean a Laxative to Rid Him of his Emotional Constipation’ is a go.”~Crowley and Sam work together to get Dean to open his eyes to the fact that he IS in fact, in love with Castiel. But Dean's adamant that he's not... or if he is, he definitely isn't going to admit it...Give up, or give in.Check the grin.You're in love.





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on I Won't Say I'm In Love sung by Susan Egan in the Disney movie Hercules  
> [Scene From The Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl0DMTlwLw4)  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl6Yyl7iZhs)

“Jesus. Look at him. Moping around, still. How long has it been??” Sam shook his head, eyes wide on his brother who stood in the bunker kitchen staring at the fridge with a lost expression.

“It’s been 3 days, 4 hours, and 37 minutes, Moose. He’s making me sick. Can’t I just smite him? I’m going to smite him. He will be…smited…smote? Smoten?”

“You can’t smite anything, Crowley. You’re a demon, not an angel.”

Crowley sidled up to the giant flannel-clad Winchester with a grin. “Oh, but we all know I’m your angel, right, Samuel?”

Sam leveled a look at Crowley and hit him hard in the chest.

“Bitch face number 463. Haven’t seen that one in a while.” Crowley feigned a hurt expression and rubbed at his chest. “You wound me, Moose. You wound my heart and soul.”

“You don’t have a soul, Fergus,” Sam said with another look.

“Bollocks! Number 280, accompanied with the use of ‘Fergus’? Well played, my jolly green lumberjack.”

“Crowley! If you’re not going to help me get Dean’s head out of his ass and make him admit to his feelings for Cas, so help me I will lock you in the dungeon.”

Just as Crowley opened his mouth to answer, Sam interrupted with a harsh whisper of, “AND NOT IN THE FUN WAY!”

Crowley grumbled about setting Juliet on the lot of them before sighing and saying exasperatedly, “Alright! I’m in. Operation ‘Give Dean a Laxative to Rid Him of his Emotional Constipation’ is a go.”

“You’re disgusting. Why do I even like you? Follow my lead.” Sam wandered into the kitchen where Dean was sitting at the table staring at Cas’s plate of leftover spaghetti from the night he left. Crowley followed with a bored expression.

“Heya, Dean. What’re you, uh, what’re you doing?” Sam asked at he sat down at the table. When Crowley hovered behind him, he grabbed the demon by the arm and yanked him into the chair beside him.

“Huh? Oh, hey guys. I was hungry, but I didn’t know if Cas would want this when he comes back.” Dean frowned and played with the edge of the plate. “If he comes back…”

“Is that why you’re walking around like someone kicked your puppy? Because you couldn’t decide if you should eat your boyfriend’s bloody spaghetti??”

“God dammit, Crowley, I said follow my lead!”

Dean looked back and forth between them before asking with quiet menace in his voice, “Sam. Crowley. What the _fuck_ are y’all talking about?”

Sam gave Dean the puppy eyes. “We just noticed that you’ve been really, y’know, mopey, since Cas left, and I was just wondering if, y’know, you miss him or something.” Sam upped the puppy eyes even more.

Crowley fluttered his eyelids and clutched his hands to his heart. “Our little boy’s in love, Moose, my dear.” Sam nodded in response.

Dean glared daggers at them both. “No. I’m. Not.”

“Oh, just admit it, Dean. You’ve been in love with Cas for… well, for forever!”

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and mumbling to himself, _“Ugh, what’s the matter with me? You’d think a guy would learn…”_ He grimaced and lamented, _“If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that.”_ He pushed the plate of spaghetti away and pointed at Sam and Crowley. _“No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history: been there, done that!”_

Crowley guffawed and thwacked Dean’s shoulder. _“Who’d’ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden? Honey, we can see right through you.”_

Dean slammed a fist on the table. _“Oh, no!”_

Sam hit Dean with Bitchface 106. _“Boy, you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you’re thinking of!”_

 _“No!!”_ Dean shoved away from the table and shook his head adamantly. _“No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no. No!”_

Sam rolled his eyes. _“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?”_

Dean wrinkled his nose and looked away, mumbling, _“It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love.”_ He walked back to the fridge, staring into it like it held all the answers. _“I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming ‘Get a grip, boy! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out’, Ugh!"_

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder and Crowley stated calmly, _“You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying.”_

Sam nodded and nudged Dean. _“Dean, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up that you got it bad?!”_

Dean rounded on them and jabbed a finger in to Sam’s chest. _“Oh, no. No chance, no way, I won't say it. No. No.”_

Sam flicked Dean’s hand away and crossed his arms. Crowley held up a selfie of Cas on his phone, watching as Dean’s eyes lit up and he smiled. _“Give up, or give in. Check the grin, you're in love.”_

Dean caught himself and turned around, blushing. _“This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!”_

Crowley popped up in front of him and shoved the picture back under his nose, laughing as Dean tried to keep himself from smiling. _“You’re doing flips…Read our lips: You’re in love!”_

Dean took the phone in his hands and reverently stroked the image of Cas looking back at him. _“You're way off base, I won't say it.”_

Crowley sighed exasperatedly at Sam. _“He won’t say in love!”_

Dean glared and flipped him off. _“Get off my case, I won't say it!”_

Sam rubbed Dean’s shoulder and smiled encouragingly, flipping to another picture Crowley had snapped of Dean and Cas staring at each other. _“Dean, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love.”_

Dean sank back down in the chair, staring adoringly at the picture on the cell phone. _“Oh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in…”_

“Hello, Dean.”

_“…love…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Honey you mean HUNK-ules! lol. This movie is everything and this was a blast to write. I giggled through the whole thing. Hope y'all like it! Kudos/Comment <3


End file.
